They Call Me Robin Mayhawk
by rumcandy
Summary: What happens when a girl from his past reappears in the Grand Line. What will Hawkeye Mihawk do when he gets a blast from his past right after his confrontation on the Baratie? MihawkOC
1. SailingSomewhere

They call me Robin Mayhawk

By: Rumcandy

Chapter 1: Sailing…Somewhere…

Okay, I do not own any one piece people…but I do own any OC's…okay?…okay…Any questions?….

Luffy: raises hand

Rum: No?…

Luffy: raises hand higher

Rum:…okay then lets begin!

Luffy: but I had a question!

Rum: I'm sorry…you'll have to wait until chapter one is finished.

Luffy: aaawww…darn it.

"Sailing, sailing. Over the bounty main…" hummed a girl. She was sailing the grand line in search of a man that had once saved her life. Her hand clung to the main mast and her sails were full of wind, giving her moderate-sized sailboat a nice heel on its side. The wind whipped her flowing black hair around as it picked up speed. Her baggy pants, peasant's shirt and vest clung tight to her side as it was blown. Her emerald-amber eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of land, or another ship.

The wind shifted and so did her tune, "Black velvet in that little boy's smile, black velvet in that slow southern style. A new religion that'll bring you to your knees. Black velvet if you please..." If she had learned anything from the Grand Line, it was to go with the wind and sing a different song.

Suddenly, she saw a tiny spec on the horizon. And her sailboat was headed straight towards it.

As she drew nearer, the tiny spec turned into a half-destroyed, fish-shaped ship, and a giant galleon with a splintered panther figurehead.

"…I may be barely breathin', but I'm not dead…Tomorrow's another day. And I'm thirsty anyway. So bring on the rain." She sang aloud, sure of herself that she could not be heard. "I am afraid you might get a little more than rain m'dear. Escuse moi. I apologize." Said a French accented voice from a small ship that had appeared out of nowhere next to hers.

Suddenly, she saw a glint of black steel, and a wave the size of Mt. Fuji came at her, towering over her sailboat.

For her, the next hellish moment seemed to occur in slow motion. The wave crashed down on her and her ship, and a rope that was tied to the mast got caught around her ankle, dragging her down. The steel mast sunk deeper and deeper into the depths of the bottomless waters of the grand line. The pressure began to build around her, squeezing the air from her lungs. From near the surface, she heard a faint splash, then two more, and one more after that.

'So this is the end of my journey…No, I must find him!…I'm trapped though…nobody saw my boat…or me…I shall admit my defeat to the grand line…Put Robin Mayhawk in your logbook of death…I'm sorry…Dracul…I tried…' Thought the girl as darkness invaded her vision. She felt someone cut her ankle loose and begin pulling her by the waist to the surface as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_"My Robin lies over the ocean. My Robin lies over the sea. My Robin lies over the ocean, oh bring back my Robin to me…" sang a voice from a far off memory. "Oh stop it Dracul! Do you have to sing that song?" asked a 14 year old Robin Mayhawk. She looked over to a boy with wild black hair, and piercing, golden, hawk-like eyes…19 year old Dracul "Hawkeye" Mihawk. "Well why not? I won't be seeing you until you become a so-called 'pirate of the Grand Line'. And you will be over the ocean. I think I have every right to sing this song. Do I not?" He asked. Robin ran and slammed into his stomach in a hug. "DRACUL WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!" she yelled in exempt. Dracul put his arms around her in an embracing hug. "Robin…I am not one to stay with the land…it is my destiny to sail with the ocean. I will miss you dearly. Not a day will go by that I will not think of you. Promise you will come find me." He said. "I will. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips._

Rumcandy: AH HA! Chapter one is finally up! Yesterday I went and got my new puppy! Her name is Pebbles!

Luffy: wow…SHE"S CUTE!

Rumcandy: No Luffy, she's not to eat!

Luffy: AAAWWW!

Rumcandy: O.o…well then….just wait for chapter two!

Luffy: WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY QUESTION!

Rumcandy: too late..

Luffy: darn…


	2. Familiar Names and Found Memories

Chapter 2

"Wishful Thinking"

Luffy: Okay…ahem…why is the sky blue?

Rum: um…good question…throws encyclopedia at him…read and find out…

Luffy: umm…How do I read?

Rum: well…..Professor snape appears

Snape: I am Snape, the potions master…I must teach him…

Luffy:…WE LOVE YOU SNAPE!

Rum:…well…okay then…that was random…anyways…enjoy!

Robin grabs her head in agony, "Ow…god I feel like I was hit by a galleon!" she said. Then she heard someone chuckling, "Well in a way…you were." Said a semi-familiar voice from the doorway across the small room she was in. She quickly sat up and looked to see who this stranger was.

Standing in the doorway was a tall man wearing a long trench coat-like jacket with red sleeves and red lining on the inside, which hung open, exposing his bare chest. He had khaki pants tinged with a purple hue, held up with a black belt. The hems of these pants were tucked into a pair of black strapped boots, and on his head he was wearing a wide-brimmed hat with a giant plume on the left side, that was tilted forward, hiding his eyes. Around his neck was a small golden thing in the shape of a cross. The tip of this cross hung down over his chest and ended barely above where the finely toned six pack was. What she could tell of his facial features, was that he had a beard that came up to his bottom lip in an upside down 'T' and a mustache that at first went down, then up in a very wide 'V' on each side.

He tilted his head up, revealing a pair of golden hawk-like eyes that seemed to pierce right through her. One of his eyebrows went up and she realized that she had been staring with her mouth wide open in a silent 'wow'. She quickly closed it and shook her head. "Can I 'elp you m'dear? Anything to eat? Drink perhaps?" asked the stranger. "Some tea would be nice…or some hot cocoa…" she said nonchalantly, not taking her eyes off him. He smirked and turned around, "You 'aven't changed a bit Robin…'ot cocoa it is." He said as he walked out the door. She didn't ponder much on what he said and began studying her surroundings.

The room was small and iridescent, decorated in Royal reds, golds, and black. There was one small window of which looked out onto the ocean and she could see the tiny form of ships coming in and out of the cove port. It was a lovely little room she thought. The bed that she was in had sheets of blood-red Egyptian cotton, pillows stuffed with duck feathers, and the comforter was Egyptian cotton stuffed with Duck feathers. The top side of both the comforter and the pillows was black with a blood-red underside and embossed with an elaborate floral design. The room smelled slightly of the sea, with a hint of roses. The cherry wood bed stand next to her had a small lamp, a book entitled, Swordsmen at Play: Log of Pirates I need to Rematch, and a single, velvet-petaled rose.

She reached for the book and ran her hand over the smoothly textured leather cover and the gold engraving in gold of the Title. The gold shimmered a little as she opened the book and flipped to the first page. To her surprise, only two names were written down. The first name was written in ink that was faded a little and looked like old ink, _Red-Haired Shanks_ and a name written in fresher ink, _Roronoa Zoro. I've heard those names from somewhere…_

"_SHANKS! STOP. IT! NOW!" she yelled. Robin was sitting in a tree trying to hold her skirt down as Dracul and Shanks were looking up trying to get a peek. "Aw c'mon Robin! It's our last day together! At least let us do something!" said Shank while Dracul stood there laughing. "I'M SERIOUS! LET. ME. DOWN!" She yelled again. They laughed some more and Dracul finally climbed up, slung her over his shoulder, and climbed back down. "Awe Mihawk, yer no fun! You didn't even let me have a peek!" whined Shanks. Dracul turned to him and gave him a sly smirk, "Who says I wouldn't?" he said smartly and he lifted her skirt, forcing her to flash both of the boys. She wriggles so much that he accidentally drops her and she stands up, fixing her skirt. "I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STOP! I HATE YOU!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. She then turned around and ran home wiping the tears that had gathered and started streaming down her cheeks._

_The boys looked at each other, "I think we really hurt her." Stated Shanks regretfully. Dracul nodded and they both walked in the direction that she ran, to apologize. They had never been to her house and didn't know where she lived, so they had to follow her footprints._

_They followed them past the little town of Downy and onto a skinny path overgrown with vines and lavender. The path led to a tiny cottage on the top of a sea cliff overlooking Downy Bay. _

_As they neared the house, they could hear Robin's sad, hurt sobs. Shanks looked at Dracul and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came a tear-filled voice from the other side. "Uh, Robin…its me, Shanks…Look I'm…" but he was cut off. "GO AWAY!" she yelled. "Robin look, I'm sorry…" he tried again, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! GO AWAY!" she yelled again. "Fine, if that's what you want…I'll leave." He said. "What? No!" Dracul protested, "She doesn't mean it! You don't have to go now!" "Yes I do. That's what she wants and I only want her to be happy. Goodbye my friend. And goodbye Robin. I'll miss you dearly." He said before turning and running down the path to the bay where the ship that he would be the apprentice on was._

_It was a good five minutes before anything moved. The wind seemed to sweep through and stop time. The bees stopped visiting with the lavender that bloomed on either side of the path, and the sickly sweet smell of summer hung low in the air mixed in with the smell of the salty ocean._

_Suddenly, the door opened and Robin appeared, her eyes looked red with turquoise irises. "Shanks…I'm so…shanks?…" she then spotted Dracul standing motionless in the summer light. "He's gone…he left." He said suddenly. Tears sprung back into her eyes and she threw herself into Dracul's arms. "I-I DIN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO GO! I HONESTLY DIDN'T! ITS ALL MY FAULT! I MIGHT NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" she cried. Dracul comforted and embraced her, "sshh…its alright. Its alright. You didn't do anything wrong…its not your fault." He said softly. _

Rum: Alright, how was it? I would really like it if ppl left me a review or two…I would really like to see what you ppl think of my smexy Mihawk story!

Luffy: Cat, C-A-T.

Rum: Good job luffy! Keep up the good work! I will too…if y'all think it's good…PLEASE SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!


End file.
